I Surrender, Detective
by H.B.Rooke
Summary: Set just after the last summer episode (Epi. 10 where Hoyt is killed) of season 2. Chapt 2 should be rated M for Major Rizzles - Read and Review.
1. I Surrender, Detective

Jane stood at her closed front door, resting her head against the jam. Her mother had demanded that everybody clean up before they left, because "Janie needs to rest," and had then hurried them all out to their cars. All, that was, except Dr. Isles.

Jane was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and yet she had been reluctant to let the party end. She knew all too well that the fear would slip in and fill the void her departed guests left in their wake. And as the silence rushed in, she felt the first waves of panic lapping at her chest.

Hoyt was gone, but even in his death he was able to terrify Jane. He had managed to find her greatest weakness and with almost no effort at all, use it to control her as he had each of his apprentices.

Jane had been playing the events in the prison infirmary over and over in her head. _If all he had wanted to do was kill her before he died, he had the opportunity when she first saw him_. But that was not his intent at all. He wanted to demonstrate his power and control over her and have her know that he was the one pulling the puppet strings. It made Jane sick to think about it, but she had scampered around Boston following Hoyt's esoteric clues like they were orders from a ranking officer.

What is more, she was beginning to realize, Hoyt had had no intention of killing her. If he had wanted to, he would have done it. _No_, _Hoyt wanted her to kill him_. And she had. Hoyt's parting shot was that Jane would have to live with the knowledge that Hoyt had played her, and she lost. Her last words to Hoyt now seemed bitter and metallic in her mouth. All her adherence to codes and morals and justice, and she had been reduced to a pawn in Hoyt's final gambit. _God Dammit! Why did this man have such a hold on her?_ _Why had she not seen it BEFORE she killed him._ Jane felt like she was loosing control, like she was loosing sight of who she was.

"Jane?" The medical examiner questioned softly from across to room. "Jane, honey are you alright?" The Doctor had waited after the rest of the group had filed out so that she could talk with Jane alone. She had been rethinking the events of the past few days, and with a more complete reckoning of all of the facts, Maura had been forced to accept that Hoyt's machinations may have been spurred on by a far darker motivation then they had originally imagined. The thought pricked in her mind and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Jane would reach the same conclusion. Maura had thought about not mentioning it, but she knew her friend's mind too well. Jane's expertly honed cognitive ability, as well as her inestimable intuition, was no match for the truth. The horrible, ugly truth that Maura knew could wreck Jane forever.

Jane heard Maura's words and they pulled her brain out of the brume of confusion and doubt that was tormenting her thoughts. She had almost forgotten that Maura was there, but in an instant she became acutely aware of the other woman's presence. _How could she face Maura with the realization she had come to? How could Maura want to continue being her friend after she found out that Jane was nothing more then a weak minded fool who had been manipulated into doing the will of a mad man._ Jane ached as she once again focused on the fact that she had dragged Maura into the situation, and allowed her to be used as well. How could Maura forgive her once she knew. Once she knew that Jane had tipped her hand and let her greatest weakness be used against them both.

As she thought, she came to the full realization that Patty Doyle had played her too. Jane had tried smugly to write off the murder of Mickey O'Donnell as _Mutt on Mutt _crime; after all how could she be held responsible for Doyle's actions. But that was a lie and she knew it. A murderer had asked her for privileged information and she had been all too willing, in fact eager, to hand it over. She was no better than him. She took cold comfort in the fact that O'Donnell's blood was not literally on her.

But Hoyt, Hoyt had put the scalpel in Jane's hand and induced her to use it. Jane had killed for Hoyt. Jane thought she was going to be sick.

Maura called Jane's name one more time and when the raven haired detective declined to answer, she gently rose from the couch and crossed the room. "Jane?" Maura brushed Jane's hair back. Silent tears streamed down the pained face. Jane barley breathed but the tears coursed down her cheeks as if she she had been sobbing. Maura grasped Jane's shoulder to turn the woman to face her, she felt that Jane's whole body was stiff.

Jane seemed to be subsisting by shear will alone, and dared not relax a muscle for fear the she would loose control of everything and cease to exist.

"Oh, Jane," Maura whispered tenderly, and wrapped her arms around her beloved friend.

Jane abandoned the security of the door jam for the surprising strength of Maura's embrace. Her tears flowed harder as she relaxed into the shelter of the Doctor's arms. Jane wanted to come clean to her friend, but a second, and if possibly more horrifying thought, came to Jane's mind. Though she was fairly certain that Hoyt had not intended to kill her, she saw with unwavering clarity that he had had every intention of killing Maura. Jane's knees trembled at the thought.

"What if I'd lost you," Jane sobbed hoarsely into Maura's neck. It was the easiest fear to express, and the only one Jane felt she had the strength to acknowledge. "What if I had let him take you from me?"

"Well Jane, I don't believe that you can take responsibility for _letting_ him do anything, and if something to that end had happened, it would not have been a direct result of your will." Maura's answer was cool and rational and so, well, Maura. She would never be able understand, much less forgive Jane. Jane felt a chasm starting to form between the two and the panic surged. She gripped Maura tighter knowing it would all be gone soon. But then Maura's voice changed, it dropped to almost a whisper, as the Doctor kneaded the taut muscles in Jane's back.

"Shhh sweetie," Maura purred. "He didn't take me, and you didn't loose me, I am right here." Maura consoled her friend, while silently recognizing that Jane was in a very dangerous place right now. Maura's heart broke as she knew her friend would be shouldering the weight of everything, trying to take responsibility for everything. Maura could not help but feel responsible herself. Maura knew what Jane was capable of when it came to defending her friends and family. Maura's mind raced from Mickey O'Donnell, to the shooting of Frankie and then to the infirmary. Maura feared for her friend's well being if she did not talk all this over with someone, but tonight was not the time.

"I don't know why you blame yourself for everything, but I won't let you get away with it! And I am used to having my way."

Jane felt the chasm shrink, yet she held Maura still closer, awed by the woman's hold on her.

The two stood for a long moment, wrapped in each other; neither one wanting to let the other go. But as Jane's breathing slowed, Maura relaxed her hold, testing the Detective's ability to remain standing.

"lets get some rest, huh?" Maura stepped back and stared directly into Jane. "I'm not going anywhere," She reassured, as a smile crinkled at the edges of her eyes.

Jane gave a sheepish smirk, amazed at how Maura could subdue her anxieties with one deep look from those hazel eyes. It was _better than valium and it won't show up on any drug test_. Jane returned Maura's smile, her panic at bay, if just for now.

The two friends silently closed off the lights in the living room and moved into Jane's bedroom. Jane retrieved a fresh tee shirt and shorts from her top drawer and turned to hand them to Maura, but the pragmatic woman had found the tank under Jane's pillow and was already slipping it on. Jane watched, captivated by the sight of her friend's smooth body as the white cloth stretched over it.

Jane felt a twinge, something like jealousy, when she saw how well Maura filled out the shirt. Jane involuntarily looked down at herself and compared her own narrow frame against Maura's supple curves. Maura had a woman's body, so much more sexy then her own. There were so many differences, so much to contrast; Jane wondered why Maura even bothered with her. The Doctor was smart and cultured, with a body men would would die for, and Jane was just Jane.

She turned away and quickly disrobed, pulling the t-shirt over her head as she dropped her oxford to the floor, wishing that she could be someone different, better, more worthy of her friend.

Maura sensed Jane's mood change and looked over as Jane turned away. Maura studied the lines of Jane's body. Jane was lithe, and her strong but delicate musculature rippled under her skin as she moved. Maura marveled at the power in her friends body. Maura had been unable to defend herself against their attackers, yet Jane had overpowered a man who was physically Jane's superior, and saved her from the hands of a killer. Before her stood the woman who had saved her life, and Maura could not help but feel inadequate. There was a deep strength and yet a quite self doubt that made Jane both powerful and vulnerable at the same time. Maura wondered how it was that Jane, who had been through so much, still had so much compassion for others. Maura's eyes trailed up Jane's body and came to rest on the bandage on her neck. Reflexively, Maura reached for her own neck.

"Matching scars," Maura thought. Hoyt's fixation was on killing couples in front of each other. He fed of the pain he caused by making his victim's watch as he stole their most precious possession, their lover. _Could Hoyt have believed that Maura was Jane's most precious? Did Hoyt see something that she hadn't? Was Hoyt right? Was Maura the fulcrum Hoyt had needed to manipulate Jane?_

Maura slid to the side of the bed as Jane silently walked over. Jane reclined on her side, with her back toward Maura and her arms drawn across he body. Maura stared at Jane's back. Her head full of questions that she needed answered.

"Are you alright," Maura asked softly, and reached out to touch Jane's shoulder. Jane inched her shoulder away ever so slightly.

"I will be," Jane breathed, barley above a whisper. "I've just got to rest I guess."

Maura had felt Jane's reaction and it caused a heaviness in her chest. Jane's rejection of her touch at a time when she needed comfort most, made Maura feel weak and hurt. Maura, was unaccustomed to feeling so out of control and subordinate to the moods of another. She thought of her many lovers and searched for one who had had this kind of affect on her. Even Ian, who she had thought was the love of her life, did not make her feel this raw. Maura felt like every nerve in her body was exposed and in tune to what Jane did, how she moved, when she breathed, each smile she bestowed upon Maura

Maura had never had a best friend, so she did not have a control against which to compare her current emotional state, but she was pretty sure her feelings for Jane exceeded the perimeters of a normal friendship. Applying the new data provided by the days events, Maura realized what here feeling were for Jane were, her scientific mind found the evidence irrefutable. As soon as she acknowledged it she embraced the fact that she was in love with Jane. What was more, she wanted to be with Jane, and spend he life showing Jane how deeply she felt. She was alive to the possibilities and did not want to wait any longer. Maura rolled on to her side and moved over close to Jane.

"Jane, we should talk?" Maura placed her hand on Jane's arm and spoke softly to the nape of her neck.

Jane felt Maura press against her, and like the touch moments ago, it sent spasms throughout her body. Jane's stomach churned and the breath in her lungs stuttered as she inhaled. Jane felt her own body betraying her as Maura's sweet breath fell across her cheek. Jane was no fool, she knew what her body wanted, but she could not risk loosing her friendship by giving into it. When Hoyt had attacked Maura, Jane had allowed herself to accept the truth she had been ignoring for awhile, but she could not imagine how Maura would react if she found out. Maura's mere proximity had Jane's body screaming, and Jane knew she was too emotionally taxed to be able to keep the tight control necessary for Maura not to hear it.

Jane abruptly sat up, slamming he feet on the floor to stand, but the mixture of the sudden movement and her own fatigue prevented her from rising off the bed. Jane sat there, with her head in her hands praying to God that Maura would not come any closer, but aching inside with the fear that she wouldn't.

Maura had felt Jane's breath catch at her touch, and it prodded her hope. Maura reached out and firmly pressed her hand against Jane's back. She felt Jane's heart pounding against her ribcage. The body was a wonderful and mysterious thing, and Maura knew what Jane's body was telling her.

Maura sat up and moved closer to Jane. She tucked her feet underneath her own body and raised up slightly, onto her knees. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and lay her head on the back of Jane's shoulder.

"I'm here Jane, and I always will be," Maura spoke clearly, trying to convey her full meaning without frightening her friend.

Jane was too confounded to move. For the second time that evening she found herself rigid in an attempt to steel herself and overcome emotion.

"Don't Maur," Jane rasped. "You have no idea..."

Maura's fingers caressed Jane's stomach

"Shhhh," Maura breathed, it's ok.

"No, no it's not," Jane snapped, a little more hostilely then she had intended. She took Maura's hands in her own, and unwrapped them from her slender figure, turning as she did so, and resting her knee on the bed.

"Maura you don't get it, and I can't explain it to you, so please, please, just let me be." Jane stared deeply into Maura's eye, wanting to tell her that she needed her, but afraid of how it would sound. All the while knowing that, as damaged goods, she was no good for her. Maura's eyes smoldered with what seemed to Jane like a mixture of pain and confusion. Jane watched as the pain took hold, and elucidated the confusion. Maura's brow pinched and Jane saw the tears before the reached her eyes.

"Oh, Maura," Jane blurted out, as her hand reached reflexively for Maura's face. "I didn't mean...I just meant...oh don't cry."

Maura broke their gaze and half heartedly pushed Jane's hand away as she concentrated on the spot on the floor where Jane's dress shirt had fallen. She refused the let the tears fall. It was her turn to have to will away her emotions.

Jane moved into Maura's stare, trying to lock eyes and see what was in them, but she would not meet her gaze. No matter what her own feelings were crashing around in her chest, the sight of Maura in distress was more then she could handle. Jane wrapped one arm around Maura's waist and slid the other behind her head, drawing her in to a tight, consoling embrace. Jane's hand rested firmly in the small of the delicate doctor's back, and Maura's head nestled into Jane's shoulder.

Jane kissed Maura's forehead without even realizing that she was doing it. The fragrant smell of Maura's hair filled Jane's senses.

Maura inhaled the warm musk of Jane's body. She could hear Jane's heart, beating hard just inches away from her face. Maura reach out for the arm that held her waist, and ran her finger's up to the Jane's shoulder. Maura's hand rested there for a moment as she felt the softness of Jane's lips on her forehead. How she longed for them to be pressing against her own.

In a movement so quick she would not be able to stop herself, Maura grasped Jane by the back of the neck and raised up her face so that she could see Jane's dark eyes.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura said and pressed her lips against Jane's before she could protest.

Jane heard the words and felt the kiss but it took her a moment to fully appreciate them. When her mind caught up to speed, she felt an explosion in her chest that released a surge of energy like she had never felt before. She pulled Maura closer and returned her kiss with a hunger and ferocity she could not have imagined she possessed. Their kiss was long and deep and searching. All of Jane's angst and fear seemed to ebb away and in their place grew an intense burning joy. Every time Jane pulled away to speak she felt compelled to kiss Maura again, as if putting any distance at all between them would wake her from this glorious dream. Jane smiled as her gaze moved over her beloveds face. Maura was relaxed, with eyes almost closed, hungering for Jane as Jane hungered for her.

Jane trailed her lips to Maura's neck, which she kissed tenderly as she drew Maura across the sheets. Laying her back and resting her head on the pillow, Jane withdrew her hand from Maura's spine and ran the tips of her fingers across the narrow slit of navel showing below the tank top. Jane felt Maura's body shudder under her touch and it fed Jane's own desire. She pushed her hand up under the cloth and stopped just short of Maura's exquisite breast. She felt Maura's chest expand with a sharp inhalation of air and then quiver in anticipation, not able to exhale. Jane slid her palm up and cupped the perfectly round breast and heard Maura groan in appreciation. Jane had stopped thinking about anything but Maura and how she wanted to make Maura feel like this forever.

Maura quaked under her lover's touch. She had never surrendered herself so completely or so willingly, and it felt like nothing she had ever know. As Jane stroked her nipple to rigid attention, Maura raised her hips and wrapped her smooth, shapely leg around Jane's, fitting their flesh tightly against each other. Jane's thigh rocked in between Maura's legs, calling forth another sigh from Maura's lips, which was joined by a similar groan from Jane.

Jane used her last shred of composure to whisper to her lover. "I want you Maura, I want all of you."

Maura sucked air into her lungs and bit her bottom lip before replying, "I surrender Detective."


	2. Content to Remain Silent

Jane used her last shred of composure to whisper to her lover. "I want you Maura, I want all of you."

Maura sucked air into her lungs and bit her bottom lip before replying, "I surrender Detective."

Jane's fingers seared Maura's flesh. Her body seemed to come alive under Jane's touch, and it was incredible. Maura had never thought the intimate aspects of her life had been lacking. Her relations with others had fulfilled their purpose and had been quite satisfying, but not like this. No matter where Jane touched her, Maura felt a surge of energy that not only enflamed her body, but also permeated her soul. She wanted to consume Jane and be consumed by her. Any defenses Maura had built up, fell away under the heat of Jane's closeness. It was frightening how exposed Maura felt, but she knew that she was safe in Jane's arms, safer then she had ever been.

Maura's words radiated through Jane's body like electricity. It was far from the static shock she had felt with any one else. Maura's mind, and heart, and body_, oh God her body_, sent exhilarating waves resonating through her frame. Lying so close to her and inhaling her scent had Jane's mind oscillating. Touching Maura was like touching the third rail, and Jane did not care if it stopped her heart, so long as she could feel the fullness of being with Maura.

Jane tugged at the tank top hugging Maura's body. It covered little, but it was still too much. With both hands, Jane pushed it up and over Maura's head. As she freed Maura from the fabric, Maura grabbed Jane's hands and jerked upwards slightly. Jane was pulled off balance and fell into Maura's waiting kiss. _Oh God this woman is amazing _

Jane wanted to feel her skin against Maura's. She skimmed her fingers down the length of Maura's arms, thumbs just missing her breasts, as she drew herself up onto her knees. Jane clawed frantically at the tee shirt covering her own body, wanting to remove all barriers between them. As she drew the shirt over her head, she felt Maura's hands on her abs. She then grasped her around the waist, as Maura trailed her lips up Jane's form. Jane stopped in mid gesture, wanting to take in the full effect of Maura's caress. Maura slipped her hands under the slightly elastic cloth and slowly pushed it up and over Jane's head. As she did, Jane felt the heat of Maura's chest pressing against her own. Jane let out a sigh that was quickly stifled by Maura's mouth.

Jane looked down and pushed the hair away from the Doctor's eyes as they kissed. Holding the doctor's face, tracing her exquisite cheekbones with her thumbs. Kneading the back of her neck, Jane feasted upon Maura's mouth.

Maura's hands raked down Jane's back and came to rest at the Detective's thighs. Maura felt the powerful lean muscles ripple and slide under her skin. _Such strength and beauty and softness_. Maura's thumbs caught on the top of Jane's boy shorts. She tugged them down over her hips. Jane moved to better position herself so that she could discard the garment, but in a flash Maura knocked Jane off balance and rolled over to straddle her. Jane did not know how, but the shorts were now at her ankles, and Maura reached out with her foot to complete the disrobing.

A smile played around the edges of Maura's mouth, and Jane marveled at how easy being intimate with her was. There were no awkward moments or confusing signals. They were in tune with each other and operating on resonant frequencies.

Jane gazed up at Maura astride her newly naked body, and bucked ever so slightly under the honey blonde's weight. Maura pushed back, feeding both their desires at once. Jane coaxed a groan from Maura, as the two fell into a slow rhythm. Her hands were kneading Maura's thighs while Maura squeezed Jane's forearms as if to prevent the Detective from letting go.

Instead, Jane raised her hips sharply, causing Maura to fall forward. Catching her, Jane rolled over, regaining higher ground. Jane's hair fell across her cheek and down onto Maura's shoulder as the two women paused a moment to look into each other's eyes. How many times had they exchanged looks, with a smile or a nod or a crinkle of the nose that expressed their desire to be right here, doing what they were doing right now. Why had it taken this long?

Maura reached up and pushed Jane's hair away from her face. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like nature had intended it.

Jane broke from the kiss long enough to move her hand down Maura's side to her leg. At first she busied her fingers drawing soft circles over Maura's backside and around to her inner thigh, but as Maura's anticipation mounted, Jane eased her hand in-between Maura's legs and pushed her fingers up against the already damp silk. Maura pushed back in appreciation. Jane massaged Maura with the ball of her palm while pressing up gently through the cloth, feeling the heat but not the satisfying completeness of bare contact. She knew what Maura wanted and could not help but give it to her.

Jane slipped her finger under the thin stretch of silk and drew it over Maura's flesh. Maura bucked against her hand. Jane wanted to be rid of the last scrap of clothing between them but unlike Maura had no maneuver to deploy, so her solution was to simply tug sharply at the fabric and snap the delicate straps. Jane discarded them to the floor and returned her hand to its previous position, this time with an unobstructed path.

Maura was open to receive her, arching her back as Jane slid inside. The gasp that escaped the Doctor's lips caused the entirety of Jane's body to contract in pleasure. Never had the enjoyment of another so completely gratified the Detective. Maura's body was pressed against her own, so close that she could feel the muscles in Maura's legs growing increasingly tense.

Maura felt Jane's breath come shorter, which quickened the pace of her own breathing. As Maura approached the precipice she held back as long as she could to wait for Jane to join her. But she could not keep contained any longer, and just as she let go, or maybe because of it, Jane too, found her body humming in a wonderful crescendo.

Jane, spent and rasping for air, lay down across Maura; their bodies slick with perspiration.

For the first time Maura could remember, she did not want to excuse herself to the bathroom to freshen up. She remained still, steadying her breathing and letting the memory of what she had just shared cascade over her again and again. She felt like everything had been ripped out from inside her, but instead of pain she felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

Jane listened as the pounding of Maura's heart slowed, and the sharp inhalations of air returned to their usual rhythmic pattern. Jane felt no compulsion to speak, not because she didn't know what to say, but because there was nothing to say. The two women had shared something incredibly profound, and they both knew it. No words were needed, or explanations given. The time for talking would be later, but for now they were content to remain silent, listening to each other's bodies.


	3. In Hot Pursuit

Jane awoke with a start, and although she was fully conscious, it took a moment for her to get her bearings. Since her first run in with Hoyt, she had had difficulty sleeping, and each subsequent encounter had only served to exacerbate the problem. His atrocities seemed to pass easily through the veil between her dreams and the waking world, confusing the edges of her reality and making it hard for her to trust her own mind. For this reason, Jane had taken to the habit of mentally replaying her previous day in full, before she opened her eyes or gave any credence to the thoughts jangling in her head.

Event by event, Jane retraced her steps until she arrived at the place where she currently lay, her bed. As memories of Maura flashed past, Jane became aware of the woman nestled up tightly against her. A smile drew out across Jane's face. Maura and Jane had become lovers last night, and Jane had never felt so at peace.

Jane opened her eyes and looked over at the woman so close to her in bed. Maura was still asleep, and she looked beautifully disheveled. Jane reached out to brush the hair from Maura's face but stopped short of touching her. Jane did not want to wake her up, fearing in some irrational way that it might break the spell. What would she say to her best friend now that they had been so intimate?

Jane tried to recall how it had all happened. What had led them into each other's arms? Maura had been comforting Jane and Jane had pushed her away. Then Maura was sad because she had been through the ordeal as well and was looking for comfort from her best friend. Then Jane had taken her in her arms and...and...rack her brains as she might, Jane could not recall who had kissed whom first.

"Surely that did not matter," Jane scolded herself. They had shared such wonderfully passionate moments, Maura had to feel the same way that Jane did, right? Maura had said that she loved Jane. _But of course she did, they were best friends, and Maura was reminding her of that fact._

Panic started rising in Jane's chest as she searched for the evidence that Maura indeed felt then same as she did.

"What was said before?" Jane asked herself, hoping that ordering the events would put to rest the twitch of fear in her gut.

_I told her that I wanted her, then she said...what?_ Then it hit her, and the clarity with which Jane saw the whole night horrified her. Maura had said, "I surrender." _I surrender? Oh Jesus!_ That's just as good as I give up! Maura had known what Jane had wanted and had given in to her. _Good God!_ _Was it pity? Was it acquiescence? Or worse. Had Maura been vulnerable, looking for strength and comfort from her best friend only to be taken advantage of?_

Jane got up out of the bed, careful not to disturb Maura, and crossed to the Bathroom. Her nerves were raw, and her mind was pinging off in a thousand different directions. Jane bounced around the tiny bathroom like a Superball with her palm pressed against her forehead and her eyes clenched shut.

"Think Rizzoli, think! What the fuck are you going to do about this?" Jane new that Maura was going to wake up soon and if she did not settle on a plan of attack, she risked fucking up the best thing in her life. The walls of the bathroom seemed to draw ever closer until Jane felt that she would be crushed if she didn't do something.

Jane pulled on her running gear and left the apartment. A run would clear her mind and give her a chance to think, and at the very least, it would give her an excuse for not being in the apartment if Maura awoke before she could figure it all out. Her panic in hot pursuit, Jane sprinted out of the apartment wondering if her friendship could ever be the same again.


	4. No Jurisdiction

When Maura awoke, she found herself alone in Jane's bed. She reached her hands across the expanse of rumpled sheets, arching her back and stretching her entire body. A smile slid across her face as she recalled the final hours of the previous night. The thought brought a blush to her cheek. Her chest expanded with a slow inhalation as she delighted in the scents of Jane.

Maura had always had a difficult time maneuvering interpersonal relationships, for though she had never had a difficulty finding a lover, successfully navigating the rest of it had always eluded her, until now. In Jane, she had a friend, confidant, moral equal, and as of last night, a lover.

Maura got out of bed and found Jane's discarded tee shirt in the corner. She raised it over her head and after slipping into the soft folds, pattered barefoot into the living room.

Standing in the kitchen at the sink, Maura found Jane sipping coffee and reading the morning edition of The Globe. Maura was a little surprised to see her in her running clothes, apparently having already completed her workout.

"Morning Doc," Jane said brightly.

"You were up early," Maura commented with a sly smile, thinking of all the sexual energy Jane must have been working off. She watched Jane in the kitchen, standing so calmly, reading the paper, it must have been a very good run.

"I didn't want to wake you; you were sleeping so soundly," Jane replied, still intent on the morning news.

"Did you at least sleep well?" Maura asked, in what she hoped was a low and knowing tone. She crossed the room and stepped close to her detective. "Any dreams?"

"Slept like a rock," was the reply in the same bright and indistinguishable tone.

Maura placed her hand in the small of Jane's back, hoping to draw her attention away from her reading. "Glad to hear it."

Jane obliged her by looking up and smiling, "And you?"

Jane's tone perplexed Maura. It was not at all what she would have expected from Jane after last night. Truth be told, she was hoping for more of the smoldering passion that had been flowing so freely last night, not this cheery, post-workout Jane.

"I slept well too, " Maura said slowly, as if trying to figure out what was going on. She stepped closer and lifted her face up to meet Jane's, pursing her lips to receive a kiss.

Jane retained her hold on both coffee mug and paper as she leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek. "Good, because I know I can thrash around a bit."

Maura was momentarily wrong footed. She was not one to guess at anything, but hypothesizing she could do, and this was not at all how she had thought this morning would go. Of course she had been worried that things would not be the same, but it had never occurred to her to be worried that they would not change at all.

Jane saw the look of puzzlement on Maura's face, and for a quick instant she wanted to drop everything in her hands and take the Doctor into her arms. But then her rational mind interjected and told her to stick with the plan she had figured out on her morning run. _Don't make the first move, act like nothing happened until Maura takes the initiative_. That way Jane would know for sure if last night was something that Maura wanted, or wanted to forget about. Jane did not want anything to jeopardize her relationship with Maura and if that meant denying her feelings, then so be it. If last night meant the same to Maura as it did to Jane then surely Maura would say something, and then they could pick up where they left off. But if Maura had been taking pity on Jane, or allowed herself to be taken advantage of because of the tenor of the preceding day's events, well, then Jane was not going to perpetuate either of those scenarios.

"I picked up sfogliatelles at Parziale's. I know how much you like them after a hard case, I think this one qualifies, don't you?" Jane smiled and only relinquished her hold on the paper to take up the pastry box that was emblazoned with the logo from Maura's favorite Italian Bakery.

Jane held out the heavily laden box by the red and white string binding it closed. She hoped that Maura would take the box out of her hand, put it on the counter, and tell her what a fool she was being. She prayed that Maura would chide her for her insolence and slip her arms around Jane's waist, inducing her to return to the bedroom.

Maura quickly reconsidered all of the facts, including the new data that Jane's behavior was presenting, and tried to delineate the appropriate course to chart. "This is Jane's way of coping," Maura though, "With the Hoyt revelations, the traumatic nature of the events, and yes, even with what had transpired between them." The last thing Maura wanted was to push Jane over the edge, even if it meant ignoring her own needs. As much as it hurt, Maura would have to do the right thing for her friend, and hope that they would get back to the place they had found the night before. The place where there were no barriers between them, where words were unnecessary and Hoyt had no jurisdiction.

Maura took the box and placed it on the counter. She slipped her hand around Jane's waist and pulled her away from the counter.

"You're blocking the utensil drawer," Maura chided, as she opened the drawer and took out a pair of scissors.


	5. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

The two women sat at Jane's counter side by side, eating their pastries and making idol conversation. The topics bounced from when Jane was going to take her driving lessons, to Frankie's prospects as a detective. They never stayed in one place too long, and never got too serious. Jane took Maura's silence on the matter of the night before as a clear sign that her worries had been well founded. As much as she had wanted things to be different, she was grateful that Maura seemed not to hold it against her. Jane was relieved that she had not been impulsive in her approach to Maura this morning.

Jane sat and listened to Maura explain that the origins of the sfogliatelle. Her desire to cut her friend off in mid-sentence was dulled by the desire to hear her talk, to watch her beautiful mouth fold around her words as she prattled on with such passion. Jane had never seen the expression of eagerness and joy in Maura's face when she was explaining trivial points such as this, or maybe she just hadn't noticed. Either way, her usual sarcastic retort lodged in her chest, and made her see just how bad a friend she had been.

Jane stared at Maura's face as she spoke, moving from eyes to mouth and back again. Her features were formed into a pert, matter-of-fact expression that made Jane smile. She wondered how it was that she had not seen how God damned adorable Maura could be. How she could find interesting something as mundane as clamshell pastries; how so deserving she was of a friend who would not put her in danger and then take advantage of her after the fact.

Jane looked away, willing herself to get a handle on things.

"Jane?" Maura questioned with a concerned tone. Maura could see the battle raging behind Jane's eyes, and it worried her that she did not know how to help. The Detective's jaw muscle was taught and Maura wanted to kiss it until it relaxed in to an easy smile.

"I was just contemplating going into work and finishing stuff up," Jane deflected.

Maura had hoped Jane would initiate a discussion regarding what had transpired between them the night before, but she soon realized that Jane had no such intention. Maura scolded herself for taking that approach. The window of opportunity was narrowing and Maura knew that if too much time elapsed, this issue would remain unaddressed.

"I'm coming too." It was not a suggestion.

The office was much quieter then Jane expected, but then the majority of the clean up paperwork for yesterday fell to Corrections and not PD. She still had a few things to do, and there was no cure for emotional crap like work.

She and Maura had continued their banter on the ride in, and when it came time to part at the elevator bank, Jane was seized with a mixture of angst and relief. This was it, the point of no return, and she was unwilling to let the moments pass.

"Maura?" Jane pressed the up and down buttons and turned to face her friend.

"Yes Jane?" Maura's heart lifted with the anticipation she heard in Jane's voice. She turned and was trapped by Jane's gaze. The deep brown eyes were mesmerizing. But the seconds slipped past in a heavy silence.

Maura's elevator came first and with a pained expression, she turned away. She wished she could have said something, but instead she stepped into the confined box that was going to speed her away from the warm safe place she had glimpsed last night. Maura did not turn, she could not face Jane as the door closed.

Jane watched the Doctor board the elevator, taking with her everything that was good in Jane's life. She had seen the anguish in her friend's face, the anguish that she had caused. She reached out just as the door slid closed and grabbed Maura's arm.

"Wait!" The tone was soft and pleading. "Maura...I need...I want to thank you for everything. Your friendship, your understanding...last night." The last words Jane spoke were barely above a whisper.

Maura turned and found herself in disturbing proximity to Jane's body. She did not trust herself anymore to decipher Jane's meaning. She had been trying all morning and it was driving her to distraction. This was why she steered clear of complex interpersonal relationships, she was no good at them, and they made her head hurt. Navigating the sarcasm and innuendo inevitably left Maura confused and feeling a fool. It was cruel and unusual punishment, and she wasn't going to put herself through it any more.

As she looked up at her beautifully strong, flawed, kind friend and ached for what might have been. She stepped in closer and kissed the side of Jane's mouth. "You are welcome, Jane."

Maura backed into the elevator and let the door slide shut between them. Jane remained rooted to the floor, the feel of Maura fading away.


	6. Probable Cause

Jane stepped off the elevator and did not even bother looking around. she crossed to her desk and threw herself into her desk chair. She wanted to kick things, she wanted to scream, she wanted to crawl out of her body, but most of all she wanted to cry. Since none of those options were a possibility at that time, she draped her limbs over the chair, leaned her head back and let out a long, low groan that sounded suspiciously like the "F" word.

"Lousy night kiddo?" Korsak's voice crossed to Jane's desk. Jane's eyes snapped open and focused on the burly detective. She just shook her head in response.

"You look like you got some rest though." Korsak swung a leg up on Jane's desk and perched on the edge. "Did you go out after we left?"

"Nah, Maura and I stayed in, I was in no shape to go out." Korsak's eyebrow shot up and he fixed his gaze more intently on Jane as she continued, "How about you? How are you holding up?"

"Eh, not the first time I had to shoot someone, and since IA already told Grant that they know it was a righteous shoot, I ain't loosing any sleep over it." Korsak smirked, "Doesn't mean I don't wish I had someone to help me through it."

Jane screwed her face in to her 'What the Fuck?' look and stared at her old partner. He was a big softie, and she knew that, but this rare show of weakness and emotion was not like him at all. "Your going to have to talk to the Department shrink," she said as half a question.

"Thats not what I meant Janie," Korask shook his head amused.

"Then what?" Jane sat up a bit straighter, grateful for the distraction of a friend in need.

"You got the Doc, I wish I had someone like that, thats all."

Jane let her head fall back again, "Yeah" was all she could manage.

"She is good for you." Korsak was working toward something and he wasn't going to let it go, so Jane tried to hurry it along.

"Yeah, yeah, she gives me perspective, advice, moral support...blah, blah, blah." Jane was irritated, but torn by her loyalty to Korsak.

"Did she give you that too?" Korsak pointed at Jane's neck. Her first reaction was to touch the bandage and look quizzically at Korsak, but he had crossed over to Frost's desk and withdrew the mirror they all knew he kept there. Korsak handed it to her.

Jane stared into the mirror and saw what Korsak was talking about. on the right side of her neck was a large red hickey complete with bite marks, in case the mark's origin was in question. _Could this day get any worse?_ Jane let go of any care she had and tossed the mirror.

"Yup" was all Jane could manage. Not really caring who knew what.

"So what? things didn't go well?" Korsak asked in an earnest tone.

"No, it great, I mean we had...it was like...wait, why am I having this conversation?" Jane nearly jumped out of the chair and tried to push past her old partner. He reached out and blocked her path.

"Janie, it's me your are talking to, not Frost, or Frankie or your Ma, its me. You're like my kid sister, best mate, and daughter rolled into one. We've been through a lot of shit together, and all I want for you is to be happy. When you come into the squad room and don't even look at the board to she who is up next, I know shit ain't right. Besides, I am a detective after all, I'd have figured it out soon enough."

Jane sat back down in her chair and dropped her head to her desk.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She punctuated each expletive with a harder than necessary knock of her head against the desk blotter. "My life is soooo, very fucked."

"What happened? Was it...well was last night the first time?"

Jane could not believe she was having this conversation, and with Korsak of all people. He had always been like a big brother/father to her. Not that she didn't get along with her own dad, it was just that her dad had wanted her to marry a cop not become one. Korsak was always supportive and protective of her, and unlike her past partners, he had a persistent quality that, like family, meant he would not let her get away with brushing him off.

Jane spoke to the blotter on her desk. "Yeah, first, last and only."

"If it was great," He punctuated the word with air quotes, so as to indicate he was using her words and not his own. "Then why the drama?" There was not a trace of lascivious tone in his words, so Jane answered.

"It was a one time thing." Jane muttered. "I don't think Doctor Isles is interested in a repeat performance."

"You don't think? what did she say about it?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing Vince," Jane looked up at him half pleading, half accusing. "Nothing, she said absolutely shit about it, like it never happened."

"What did you say?" He was used to her intensity and not put off by the anger in her voice.

"What was there to say? Oh, about last night, I know you don't want to talk about it, or think about it, or even mention it, but hay, good times." Jane gave a cheesy grin and a double thumbs up sign to emphasize her point. Jane was regretting engaging in this conversation and had to find a way out."Jeeze Vince!"

Korsak saw that Jane was getting ready to pick a fight, and knew better then to stay in the way. "Do what you have to Janie, but don't be the reason it gets fucked up, I'm three for three on that point, and it really isn't a nice place to be. The Doc is a great person, and less judgmental then anyone I know, talk with her Jane, its the least you can do" With that, Korsak left her and went off to find busy work anywhere else but the squad room. He hoped his words would sink in, but he had serious reservations about it. He knew Jane and sometimes she was her own worst enemy.

Jane remained at her desk and returned her head to the blotter. _Talk to her_ Korsak's words seemed so deceptively simple. If it were only that easy. If only she had some sort of proof that Maura would not turn her away, of get angry with her, or blame her. Jane didn't need absolute certainty, but probable cause would be nice.


	7. Temporary Insanity

Maura sat down at her desk and surveyed her office. Everything was neatly ordered and in place. Her paper work was appropriately filed, the aesthetic appointments were displayed as intended, and her calendar was clear of pressing engagements. Still Maura felt some how off-kilter. Work had always been her safe haven; no matter how out of focus her life was she could always find her center at work. Yet here she was, feeling like a gyroscope on the verge of tipping over.

She hated herself for allowing Jane to have this effect on her. She hated Jane for not acknowledging how much Maura needed her. She loathed the idea that her carefully constructed world could be so susceptible to an evening's transgression.

Maura pressed her palms against the cool surface of the desk to steady herself. She had to be rational about this, consider all the facts objectively and render a scientific decision. She had to find the best course of action for her own survival and if it meant cutting Jane out of her life, she would have to be prepared to take that step. Emotions welled up inside, the mere thought of not having Jane made Maura want to tear at the seams.

The elevator chimed and Maura heard the doors sliding open. Her heart jolted at the thought that it might be Jane coming to find her. As she listened to the foot fall in the corridor though, she realized it was just Korsak.

"Good morning Detective," Maura chirped in a slightly over-cheerful tone, as he rounded the corner to her office. "I'd have thought you would be home today."

"What for? To sit around in my underwear staring at my toenails? Nah, this is where I gotta be. How 'bout you? yesterday was a big deal for you too. What brings you in?"

Maura was taken aback by the question; her first instinct was to be defensive of her personal life, but then she understood that he was referring to the Hoyt incident.

"Same for me, Vince. There is nothing quite like work to get your mind off everything else." Maura looked down, as if searching her desk for some of that vaunted work. Vince remained in the doorway. "Was there something you needed?" Maura asked, when she noticed that the detective was still in her office. She raised her eyes and took a considered look at him for the first time that day.

"Well...yeah, there is something, but it is...um...not work related, really." Korsak stuttered. He had had no intention of coming down to the morgue after his conversation with Jane, but something drew him. Maybe it was that he didn't want to let her down again, or that he knew Jane would withdraw into a shell rather then risk a confrontation with Maura. Either way, he was there now, and there was no going back.

Maura turned in her chair and gave Korsak the full force of her attention. She gestured for him to sit, and came around the desk to join him.

"What is on your mind Detective?" She asked, taking note that the bulky man was fidgeting under her gaze and could not bring himself to make eye contact.

"I wanted to say, well ask rather...aw shit, what's up with you and Jane?" He looked her straight in the eye, and bore down on her with an intensity her reserved for the interrogation room. Maura straighten in her chair.

She had not known what Korsak was going to say, but this was the last thing she ever could have imagined. Maura stared blankly at him, totally unprepared to give an answer. Did he know, or had he guessed? Did Jane say something or was he just fishing. She knew Korsak, and he was a decent man: she just could not wrap her head around what he was saying.

"I am not sure to what you are referring." Maura stated, with an edge to her voice.

Korsak heard the "tread carefully" orders implicit in Maura's voice, but chose to continue anyway.

"Jane is pretty shook up by how you guys left things. I'm not one to butt in on Janie's life, but she is like my kid sister and I feel like I gotta look out for her sometimes."

Maura was stunned beyond belief. Jane hardly ever talked about her personal life and certainly not with the guys. If Jane needed to talk, and that was a big if, she went to Maura. That she talked to Korsak was a big deal, a huge deal. It meant that Jane was really upset. Her mind raced, skipping from one place to another, alighting on possible solutions but abandoning them in the same instant. God, what was she supposed to do? Confront Jane? Give her more space? apologize?

Maura realized that Korsak was waiting on her response. She could think of nothing to say. In the absence of substance she fell back on habit.

"Did you have a question?" she said in as blasé a tone as she could muster. When Korsak looked at her with confusion, she continued. "That was a statement. Do you have a specific question for me to answer?"

Korsak was taken aback. He knew the doctor could be overly literal and seem cold and out of touch, but this was on a whole other level altogether.

"Yeah Doc, I do have a question." His tone was less conciliatory and more aggressive. "Just what, exactly, did you think would happen to Jane? Or were you even thinking about that? She is upstairs right now banging her head against her desk because of you, and here you are not the least bit fazed by any of it. You want to know my question? What the hell are you playing at?"

Maura's eyes widened at the detective's diatribe. If she had heard him right, he was accusing her of taking advantage of Jane and then not caring about how it affected her. Is that really what he thought? Is that what Jane thought? How had she ended up the villian? Had the whole world gone mad? She stood up, unconcerned about answering Korsak's questions.

"I understand your solicitude Vince, but I don't think this is any of your business. What is between Jane and me is none of your concern and I would thank you to stay the hell out of it." Maura was incensed, over what exactly, she could not put her finger on. She stood up, and instead of throwing Korsak out of her office, she crossed to the door and walked out. This whole thing was insanity, she just hoped it would be temporary.


	8. Suspended Sentence

Maura thrust out her hand and slapped the elevator call button with such force that it sent a searing pain across her palm. The nerve of Vincent Korsak, to come down to _her_ domain and take her to task for wounding his poor, delicate, Jane. The unmitigated gall of that man! To think, she had spent the morning worrying that Jane had no one to talk to, and chastising herself for even considering about putting distance between the two for her own wellbeing. All the while, Jane was upstairs pouring her heart out without compunction to Vince, casting Maura as the cold hearted bitch. If that was what Jane wanted, Maura would be more then happy to oblige.

As the elevator crept up to the squad room, Maura's anger seethed inside. She had never, in all her life, felt so blindingly mad. She tried to gather her thoughts into a coherent, considered statement, but the distraction of rage was too intrusive. This was why she had become a pathologist, so that she did not have to deal with the infuriatingly nonsensical affairs of the living. Who had time to bother decoding every double entendre, or rethinking and regretting choices. Last night Maura had had mind blowing, life altering, earth shattering sex, and none of that seemed to matter now because...well, she didn't know why and that was what was so maddening.

When the elevator door opened Maura shot out like a thoroughbred from the starting gate, with blind determination set on Jane's desk. the loud, staccato report of her heals on the concrete drew the attention of every one she passed. Her furry was palpable and it pushed people out of her path as surly as if it had been in solid form.

Jane seemed to be the only one unaware of the speeding bullet heading directly for her. She was sprawled over her desk, palms crossed and resting on the back of her head, wondering how the best thing to ever happen in her life could be so entirely screwed up.

Maura stopped short by the side of Jane's desk, teetering forward slightly before grounding herself.

"Jane," she spoke, still without a clue as to what her follow up statement was going to be. "Jane." She said it louder and angrier and through gritted teeth, when the detective did not look up.

Jane had been at her desk all morning, alternating between wallowing in self pity and reprimanding herself for being such an incomparable fuck up. After twice reading through the file which now lay open on her desk, and gleaning absolutely nothing from the effort, Jane had given up and thrown herself at the mercy of her imagination. In a way too dramatic turn, Jane was imagining the worst case scenarios with regard to Maura. She pictured her running off to Africa to be with Ian, or going back to that Welsh lesbian bar and cruising for a date, all as a form of self flagellation in repentance for how Jane had treated her best friend.

When she heard her name being called, the muscles in her stomach contracted. Maura's voice was husky and low, and rocketed memories of how she had called Jane's name the night before. Jane remained perfectly still, reveling in the hot sensation before it was no more. The second time her name was spoken the illusion was gone. Jane lifted her head slowly, ready to meet her impending doom.

As Jane's eyes focused on Maura she saw the doctor's chest heaving slightly and her jaw set in an angry frown that did nothing to minimize the sexiness of the woman standing before her. Jane squirmed under the intense glare, not because it was intended as reprisal but because being the full focus of Dr. Maura Isles always made her squirm. Jane felt the heat from last night creeping back into her body even as Maura stood there so steely and mad. Jane wanted to rake her eyes over the woman, inhale her scent, revel in every curve. Instead, she fixed her eyes on Maura's and steadfastly refused to look away.

Then it happened. She did not see it coming, and was certainly not expecting it, but from out of nowhere Maura's hand flew out and slapped Jane clean across the face. It came as much to Jane's surprise as to that of every other set of eyes in the room. Her face instantly flashed with pain as her head was jerked to one side. The welt on her skin began to rise immediately and a Maura shaped hand print perked up in an angry red shade.

"Jesus Christ Maur!' Jane leapt to her feet and backed away, nearly tripping on the rolling desk chair she had just vacated. Jane's own palm pressed over the offending mark.

"What the Fuck?" Jane grabbed Maura's forearm and tried to lead her into a more private area, but the doctor would not be moved. She wrenched her arm from Jane's grasp and stood rooted to the floor.

"You do not get to dictate a thing to me detective. You brought this to work, you get to deal with it here." The two women locked eyes again, but now there was nothing but fury exchanged in their look. Jane had no idea where Maura was coming from, but if her so called 'best friend' was going to be so unbelievably callous as to have this out right here, like this, then the gloves were off. This was why she didn't date guys she worked with, hell this is why she didn't date at all. Who could tolerate the all the fucking emo-needy-personal nonsense?

Jane's eyes narrowed and she lowered her voice to a feline growl. "Well if we are going to do this here do you mind telling me what the fuck you hit me for?"

Maura couldn't really say. It had surprised her as much as it had Jane. She had had no words prepared and had just been spurred by a spontaneous need to lash out and cause Jane pain; to make Jane hurt like she had hurt Maura. As soon as she had done it she had regretted it. She was not an advocate of violence and rationally she knew hitting never solved anything, but Jane deserved that, Didn't she? And it had been so satisfying to wipe that doleful, innocent, _who me?_ look off her face.

"I should be the one asking the questions here," Maura spat, punctuating each thought with a stab at Jane's chest. "Questions like: do you really see me as some sort of automaton? After all we have been through as friends, do you honestly think I am incapable of true emotions?" The words were coming fast and furious, and Maura was saying things even before she thought them.

Given any other situation, Jane would have jumped at the chance to sooth Maura's anxiety. She would have abandoned everything else to embrace her and talk her friend down. But here on the floor of the squad room, in front of all her colleagues and after having just been on the receiving end of one hell of a slap, Jane Rizzoli was not going to knuckle under to Dr. Isles' sudden and inexplicable burst of rage.

"Honestly, Maura, I don't know. I have known you for how long? And I still don't get you. To you the world has lines and compartments and statistics, and you seem to be able to find a nice little box to label and tuck everything away and keep everything separate. Well Maur, I'm sorry if you are pissed that I'm not that fucking organized. But hey, then I guess I am not the only one here wondering how well her best friend really knows her." Jane had closed the distance between the two so that Maura couldn't get the necessary momentum to continue jabbing Jane with her finger. Jane glowered down at Maura and tried to use her height to maximum advantage.

Maura would not be moved and resented Jane's attempts to use her physical superiority to dominate the situation. "Do you think you are the only one with feelings, or that I somehow function outside of the realm of human emotion. What am I? Some idol curiosity for you to amuse yourself with? "

Jane heard the words and felt like she had just got snagged by a rip tide. There it was, the under lying problem in all of what was happening. Maura felt that Jane had taken advantage of her. This was why Maura was non communicative this morning and down right combative now. Jane was on the verge of backing down, admitting defeat and welcoming her punishment.

"Well Jane, you can't treat me like that. I won't let you. So say it now, to my face. Tell me what you really think of me."

The threat was there, implicit in her words and actions. Maura was calling her out, challenging her to tell the world how Jane had used their friendship to her own ends and had run right over Maura in the process. Admit her failings and take the consequences. As Jane stared down into Maura's eyes, even as they flashed with fury, Jane could not help but feel their impossibly seductive lure. Jane had to inhale deeply to steel herself, she was about to undoubtedly end the best friendship she had ever had; alienate the one person in the world she had come to depend most deeply on.

"Well?" Maura was going to have her answer. If Jane thought of her as an empty shell then Maura was going to hear it. It hurt to think that once she forced this issue there would be no going back, but a clean break was the better then a long festering wound, and Maura knew that she would not be able to be around the Detective any other way. She leaned towards Jane and tried to muster all of her strength and courage even as she had to stifle her desire to bury her face in Jane's neck and be wrapped in her warm embrace. "What's it going to be?"

"You want to know?" Jane rasped, her chest still heaving in a mixture of anger and fear. "I...I..." her voice cracked. Jane was about to step over the precipice when her own self preservation instincts kicked in and rendered her unable to speak. Frustrated and angry, Jane stepped forward, squarely into the space that Maura had been occupying, by default forcing Maura back.

Thrown off balance, Maura wobbled and lost her footing, but instead of falling, she felt Jane's strong arm slip around her waist and pull her up against Jane's torso. Reflexively Maura grabbed Jane's shoulders for support. Their closeness and Jane's strength cause Maura to shiver. She closed her eyes as the heat traveled up her spine and back down again.

Then she felt it. Jane's mouth clamping down hard on her own. Jane's lips forcing hers open and penetrating Maura's mouth with her tongue. Every inch of Maura's body responded to the sensation of being smashed against Jane. She forgot that she had been angry, she took no note of the dozens of awestruck onlookers, and kissed Jane back as hard as she could.

Jane had made a decision to go out in a blaze of glory. If she was going to loose Maura then she would steal one last kiss before she did. As she pressed her lips down on Maura's supple mouth she waited for the protests to come. She waited to be pushed away and slapped again. Instead she felt Maura open up to receive her and push her body impossibly closer to Jane. The fire in Jane's body ignited and she wanted nothing more then for it to consume them both right there on the spot. Jane was not going to let Maura doubt her devotion ever again. She had almost been punished to a life of regret and misery without the one thing she needed most. Her sentence had been suspended and she was happy to get off with time served.


	9. Better Days

final chapter but maybe the beginning of something new. Let me know it there is any interest in a part 2

* * *

><p>Jane held the doctor tightly as she withdrew her kiss, slowly pulling back to look into the eyes of the woman before her. Jane could not remember Maura ever looking so beautiful or as at peace as she did in that moment. Her smile, which spread like warm butter across her face, radiated pure joy, and her eyes were filled with the promise of the future. Jane did not know what that future held, but knew unequivocally that this woman would be there through what ever was in store. With all that she could see and read in Maura's eyes, Jane wondered how they had managed to miscommunicate so outrageously.<p>

"I think we should go some place and talk, don't you?" Jane whispered as she registered the applause mixed with congenial cat calls filling the space around them. This time Maura did not object when Jane took her hand to lead her out of the room.

"Way to go Rizzoli!" Came a well meaning but still boorish remark from somewhere in the back of the room. Jane changed direction and headed for the elevator bank. Korsak stood holding the door open for them with a huge grin plastered on his face. He had missed the altercation but had gotten off the elevator in time to witness their reconciliation.

"Thanks Korsak." Jane husked at him, her emotions still trembling at surface level.

"Glad to see you two worked things out." Vince slapped her back as they passed, then stepped protectively in front of the door as it closed.

Jane and Maura rode down together in silence, holding hands, fingers intertwined. They stole a few glances at each other but were content to wait for the right moment to speak. Once outside on the street, the two headed for their favorite bench in the park down the block.

"I am sorry for striking you." Maura said softly once they had settled in. She reached out and gently caressed the fading redness on Jane's cheek. "I don't know what got into me." Maura's touch made Jane's breath catch in her chest.

Jane took Maura's hand and softly kissed her palm. "I deserved it. I was being an idiot, hell I am an idiot." Jane looked down into the doctor's warm hazel eyes. "I was just so scared of losing you, losing us. I guess I kind of freaked out." Jane paused, trying to find the words to explain herself to Maura.

"Last night was...well, I had never let myself think it was possible. You are the most important thing in my life and this morning I panicked. I was afraid that you would realize that you had mad a mistake." Jane looked away, still harboring a small fear that she might see acknowledgment in Maura's eyes.

"A mistake?" Maura could not fathom how Jane could doubt herself so much.

"It's not like we haven't been over this before." Jane said incredulously. "It's not like the whole sleeping women thing hasn't come up in conversation. Besides, I'm not your type Maura. I know that. I suck at relationships. I'm selfish and pushy, and have done some really 'effed up things in my life. I'm a mess. I guess I just find it hard to believe that you would want to be with someone like me. Someone..."

Maura pressed her fingers over the detective's mouth to prevent her from saying anything more, and instead finished with her own thoughts.

"Someone passionate, caring, dedicated, beautiful, strong? Jane I'm sorry I ever let you doubt yourself or my feelings for you." Maura slid her hand to cradle Jane's cheek, stroking the detective's lips with with her thumb. "I meant what I said. It took me a long time to realize it, but I don't want anyone else in my life."

Jane's emotions were so raw that she could not keep the tears from her eyes, this time however, she made no attempt to will them away. She stared into Maura's face, allowing her words to sink in. Like a contagion, tears quickly formed in Maura's eyes.

"I love you Jane, and I am in love with you. You are the only thing in my life I can not live without."

"I'm in love with you too Maura," was all Jane could manage to whisper before Maura's lips were pressed against her own. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, but filled with the same passion they had shared the night before.

After a time, Jane pulled back and caught the doctor's eye.

"How about we get out of here and find a more productive way of spending our day then being at work?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." Maura smiled, suppressing a giddy laugh. She felt like a world of possibilities had been laid at her feet. So long as she had Jane's love nothing was impossible, and nothing in her life seemed as bad as it had just 24 hour before.

Jane stood and helped Maura to her feet. Without thought, she slipped her arm around Maura's shoulder as they walked back to the building.

"So what are we going to tell the guys at work?" Jane asked, as Maura's arm found its place around Jane's waist.

"I don't think we left much in need of explanation." Maura nudged the detective playfully. "I think the question you really should be asking is what are we going to tell your mother, she does live in my guest house after all."

Jane looked over at her friend and noted that there was a look of genuine concern on her face. Whether it was concern for herself, Jane, or her mom, the detective could not determine. She nudged Maura back and laughed. "Mom? Hell your her favorite anyway. Besides, now she can stop trying to dress me up in pink and marry me off to the next available bachelor. Ooo, and she'll get off by back about having kids."

"Well Jane, the bachelor part I agree with, but I wouldn't be so quick to jump the gun on the child issue."

Jane stopped and arched her brow. "Really? You want to have kids?"

"When I found someone I wanted to share the rest of my life with, who would be a great parent to our children yes."

Jane paused and processed the information she had just been presented. The kid thing was easy, Jane had always wanted to be a parent but had never held out much hope of it actually happening. But the more significant idea was that Maura had just told her that she wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing could have made Jane happier.

"Well good, then Ma can now start nagging you about it." Jane placed a light kiss on Maura's cheek, this day just got better and better.

FIN


End file.
